In this project, we investigate the role of spatial memory and subject characteristics (e.g., age, gender, spatial skills) on the encoding and retrieval of large-scale spatial information (e.g., of visual geographical route and configural information). In work to date, we have systematically examined factors influencing memory for landmarks (episodic, scene-based knowledge), and memory for routes and configurations (abstract, layout-based knowledge). We are continuing to explore whether cognitive representation and retrieval of sequentially ordered route scenes and other real-world spatial environments are influenced by experimental manipulations (particularly the presentation of map-like stimuli).